Se Te Olvido?
by Satoshi Ryu
Summary: Una historia de como shaoran pasa el 13 de julio "resubido"


Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece le pertenece a las clamp, asi que no me demanden, esta historia va dedicada pues a mi xD jajajaja

¿Se te olvido?

13 de julio, en el pasado como odiaba esta fecha, y se preguntaran, ¿por que?. La respuesta es simple, este día hace 15 años yo Shaoran Li nací, y todos dirán por que odias tu cumpleaños, la respuesta es que siempre estuve solo en esta fecha, y es que mi vida en china siempre fue solitaria. Mis hermanas eran mayores y nunca tenían tiempo para estar conmigo y mi madre… bueno ella siempre esta ocupada, sobre mi padre el murió cuando yo era un muy joven, no tengo algún recuerdo de el.

Pero regresemos a lo importante, 13 de julio por primera ves espere con muchas ansias mi cumpleaños, ya que este día lo pasare con mis amigos y con mi novia Sakura, mi bella flor de cerezo ella llego para cambiarme la vida, suspiro al solo pensar en ella y es que me a dado tanto.

Sonrío por dentro, el pensar en Sakura siempre me alegra la existencia, me salgo de la cama y me cambio de ropa, no me pongo nada fuera de lo normal un pantalón de mezclilla azul una camisa verde fuerte y arriba de ella una sudadera del mismo color solo que un verde mas claro.

Salgo de mi habitación ya listo para un nuevo día, Wei me da los buenos días y me felicita por mi cumpleaños, yo le respondo un gracias y me dispongo a desayunar.

Después de desayunar le avisó a Wei que saldré y volveré mas tarde, el solo me desea un buen día y así nos despedimos. Mi destino la residencia Kinomoto.

Salgo corriendo del edificio, pero mi camino no dura mucho por que a lo lejos distingo la silueta de Sakura, ella viene hacia mi y me sonríe – Shaoran – me saluda de beso y yo le sonrío – que bien que esta listo ya me estaba preocupando – yo me sorprendo y no entiendo lo que me dice, ella al ver mi mirada hace un puchero – se te olvido, hace 1 mes me prometiste que hoy iríamos de compras – yo me sorprendo, es acaso que ella no se acuerda de mi cumpleaños.

Segundos después me regaño a mi mismo, mi Sakura no podría olvidarse de mi cumpleaños, de seguro me esta preparando una gran sorpresa si eso debe ser – Shaoran, ¡SHAORAN! – salgo de mis pensamientos y es cuando me doy cuenta que Sakura me esta viendo – ¿que pasa? – ella se cruza de brazos – llevo 5 minutos hablándote y parece que no me prestas atención – yo sonrío y la abrazo por la espalda – perdóname, es que estaba pensando – Sakura me mira y sonríe – y en que pensabas – me pregunta mi flor – pues en quien mas en ti – ella se sonroja y me toma de la mano y así salimos rumbo al centro comercial.

Después de 10 minutos de caminar por las tranquilas calles de tomoeda llegamos al centro comercial, era un nuevo centro, recuerdo que cuando me fui por primera ves de japon, aun lo estaban construyendo, pero ahora estaba terminado, de seguro Sakura me daría mi sorpresa allí, sonreí por dentro mientras entrábamos al centro comercial.

Caminamos por las tiendas y en una que otra Sakura se detenía y miraba divertida lo que vendían, en eso entramos a una de esas tiendas que tienen una gran barata, como ya eran las 12 del medio día, había mucha gente, yo que nunca había ido a una barata no sabia que pasaría dentro de ese peligroso lugar.

Cuando entramos lo primero que vi fue a Sakura perdiéndose entre las miles de mujeres que se peleaban por la ropa, en eso vi algo que me llamo la atención, junto a una pared de la tienda había un sillón muy amplio, en ellos estaban muchos hombres sentados con cara de cansancio y aburrimiento, no se por que, pero por instinto me fui con ellos a sentar.

Al principio veía con diversión como Sakura luchaba por comprar cosas y por ropa, y objetos de belleza, pero la diversión duro poco, por que cada minuto me sentía mas inquieto en eso uno de los hombres me saludo – es tu primera ves aquí verdad muchacho – yo solo asentí al hombre de unos 40 años, este sonrío nervioso – no sabes a donde te has metido, será mejor que te pongas, por que esto puede durar mucho – luego el hombre se sentó mejor yo solo mire a Sakura y suspire, no creo que Sakura se tarde mucho, es decir cuanto se puede tardar una mujer en comprar ropa y mas cuando es mi cumpleaños, me pregunto que me regalara, con ese pensamiento estuve sentado en ese incomodo sillón 3 horas.

Cuando salimos de la tienda yo tenia una cara de muerte total, mientras Sakura sonreía a sus nuevas compras, en eso mi hermosa novia me dijo que si podíamos ir a otra tienda, a lo que yo me negué, ella me miro con enojo y hizo un puchero – lo que pasa Sakura, es que ya son las 2 de la tarde y tengo hambre, por que no vamos por algo de comer – Sakura me miro y luego sonrío – tienes razón Shao, vamos a comer – yo solo suspire y vi como Sakura empezaba a caminar a la zona de comida – me pregunto cuando me dará mi regalo, o en verdad se la a olvidad – por segunda ves me regañe a mi mismo, Sakura no se le olvidaría mi cumpleaños.

Cuando llegamos a la zona de comida del centro comercial, nos topamos con dos de nuestros mejores amigos, Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji.

Los saludamos y ellos nos invitaron a sentarnos en la misma mesa con ellos, como era de esperar, confiaba que mis amigos me felicitaran por mi cumpleaños, pero ni Tomoyo ni la reencarnación de Clow, comentaron nada, yo guarde silencio toda la comida es mas ni toque mi comida, Sakura me pregunto si estaba bien y yo le respondí que si, solo no tenia hambre.

Sakura, se la paso hablando con Eriol y Tomoyo, de cosas como la escuela y los exámenes finales y como Sakura odiaba esas fechas. Yo solo estaba escuchando la platica, como era posible que a Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se les olvidara, ahora si estaba molesto.

Sakura y Tomoyo se pusieron de pie, dijeron que iran al tocador un rato, dejándome con Eriol, cuando las chicas se fueron me acerque a Eriol – es un buen día no crees Hiragizawa – El joven ingles, me miro y sonrío con su sonrisa que hace que uno se ponga nervioso, pero no a mi el gran Shaoran Li. Eriol solo se dedico a responderme – si es un buen día Li, algo en el ambiente – ja lo sabia Eriol sabia que fecha hoy, solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente a Sakura, lo sabia, me sentí tranquilo por dentro.

Será muy divertido ir a la exposición de ositos, como en los viejos tiempos no crees Li – yo lo mire con asombro y Eriol sonrío – no me digas que se te olvido, hoy iríamos a ver la exposición, lo acordamos hace 3 semanas, no me digas que pensabas que nos encontramos por coincidencia aquí – yo lo mire con asombro, como es que no me acordaba de los ositos y como no me di cuenta que era el mero día de mi cumpleaños – ¡rayos! – Eriol me miro seriamente – pasa algo – yo lo mire molesto – nada – mi respuesta no dejo satisfecho a Eriol lo se por su mirada, pero gracias a la llegada de las chicas, Eriol dejo de preguntar.

Después de pagar la comida, nos fuimos a la exposición de ositos, al llegar Sakura se veía muy feliz, en otro momento yo estaría eternamente feliz por solo verla sonreír, pero después de darme cuenta que mis amigos en verdad se habían olvidado de mi cumple o al menos eso pensaba, esta ves compramos unos ositos cada uno, fue una tarde divertida donde la pasamos, en ese tiempo olvide por completo lo de mi cumple, la pase genial con Sakura, y es que solo esta con ella hace que olvide mis enojos y mis problemas.

De hecho había un concurso donde el que tirara 5 botellas, con 5 tiros se llevaría 1 gran osito, Eriol usando su gran habilidad gano un premio para Tomoyo, cuando Sakura miro al osito me miro con cara de borreguita a medio morir, mi corazón se enterneció y concurse, y gracias a mis grandes habilidades logre tirar las 5 botellas, ganando así un gran osito de color dorado, cuando se lo di a Sakura ella me abrazo y me dio un beso, lo que ocasiono que me sonrojara.

Cuando la exposición termino nos despedimos de Tomoyo y Eriol, este me miraba y sonreía como siempre, en que pensara, algo sabe este Eriol, luego mire a Sakura y pensé tal ves una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, si eso debe ser, mi linda Sakura, siempre asiendo este tipo de cosas.

Sakura me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar rumbo a su casa, ninguno decía nada íbamos en un silencio, pero no un silencio de esos incómodos si no todo lo contrario, era un silencio especial y hasta la ves mágico, yo estaba muy contento que ni me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la casa de Sakura.

Cuando estuvimos en la entrada de la casa amarilla, Sakura se giro hacia mi y me sonrío – _lo sabia el momento había llegado_ – me la pase muy bien Shaoran – se acerco a mi y me dio un beso y luego se metió a su casa dejándome en estado de shock – se le olvido – fue lo único que dije antes de salir de allí corriendo.

Mientras dentro de la casa Sakura corría hacia su cuarto – Kero, ay que darnos prisa – el guardián solo se trasformo en su forma original – recuerda que lo hago por ti Sakurita y no por ese mocoso – Sakura sonrío y se monto sobre Kero – no es ningún mocoso – así los dos salieron de la habitación.

Corrí sin rumbo por toda la ciudad hasta que llegue al parque pingüino, vi una banca y me senté sobre ella – no lo puedo creer, por que Sakura – me sentía muy mal, no podía creer que mi amada Sakura, se le olvidara mi cumpleaños, así estuve sentado en eso empezó a llover – que curioso – susurre las palabras y es que cuando vivía en china, siempre en mi cumpleaños llovía – igual que siempre.

Mientras en el departamento de Li, una chica salía rumbo al parque, en su mirada había preocupación – Shaoran… -

Habían pasado dos horas desde que estaban bajo la lluvia, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche – creo que es hora de regresar – me puse de pie y mientras caminaba hacia la salida del parque me tope con mi amada – Sakura – ella se veía muy preocupada – Shaoran.. – corrió hacia mi y me tomo del brazo – Shaoran vamos que ya es tarde – yo no entendía nada y no dije nada, solo me deje guiar por mi Sakura.

Ella saco una venda y me vendo los ojos – Sakura, pero que haces – ella solo río un poco – confía en mi Shaoran – y ante esas palabras, me deje guiar.

No sabia donde estábamos pero sentí como subíamos unas escaleras, que extrañamente se me hacían conocidas – Sakura cuanto falta – ella solo río un poco – ya llegamos, pero aun no te puedes quitar la venda – oí como habría una puerta y entrábamos, en eso sentí como su manos me quitaba la venda de los ojos, pero note que la habitación estaba totalmente oscura y no veía nada – voy a prender la luz shao – yo no dije nada, en eso la luz se prendió de golpe.

SORPRESA!

Frente a mi estaban todos mis amigos, Eriol, Yamasaki, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y también estaba mi madre y mis hermanas, alado de ellos estaba el hermano de Sakura y los guardianes de Sakura y Eriol, también estaba el Sr. Kinomoto y Wei, yo estaba sorprendido en eso Sakura se acerco a mi – feliz cumpleaños Shaoran, espero que te guste la fiesta – yo solo me sonroje y mire a Sakura – ¿pero? – ella me sonrío como siempre lo hacia, como un bello ángel y me susurro – acaso dudabas que me olvidaría de ti, que poco me conoces mi Shaoran – después de esas palabras los dos nos besamos y todos aplaudieron, la fiesta fue todo un éxito.

Y así fue como pase mi primer cumpleaños, con mi amada Sakura.. espero que este sea el primero de muchos.. alado de mi flor de cerezo, gracias Sakura nunca olvidare que tu a mi solo me haces feliz… Te amo..

Fin

Bueno gente, esta historia la habia publicado el año pasado. Pero mi cuenta fue borrada gracias a unos seres malignos del mal y como hoy es mi cumple dije "lo re subire" total sharoan es mi cuate XD jajajaja la verdad no le movie a nada asi que supongo que debe estar con horrores ortográficos… que se le hara se cuidan y FELIZ CUMPLE A MI XD Y A MI CUATE SHAROAN

Atte. Satoshi-Taicho, ahora Jan!


End file.
